The Taste of Plastic
by Late Night Child
Summary: Tezuka watched him for too long. Watched the way he walked to his door, the way he held his school bag, long fingers, perfect for tennis, among other things. KaidohTezuka. Fixed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first PoT fic, and if you have read any of my other stuff you can pretty much guess what's going to happen eventually. Anyways…Enjoy!

ALSO I fixed shit, Inui is now Inui and All the other crap. Grammar, spelling, hell yes bitches! Captain is now...well you get it. Sorry I have to do it this way, I wann keep all my old reviews so...I cheated

* * *

Tezuka knew that bandana, it had changed colors over the years, now a dark blue, but he knew who was under it. He pulled his car over to the side of the road, rolling his window down. 

The heat from the outside smacked him in the face. He hated summer.

"Want a ride?"

"Captain?"

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Yes, thank you." The smile was so small, he had almost missed it.

It was beautiful.

Tezuka rubbed his eyes, rubbed the thought out. It was too strange for a high school boy to be thinking.

Kaidoh got into the car too gracefully Tezuka decided. Only girls should move like that, not boys, boys are awkward and gawky, especially Kaidoh, who had yet to grow into his relatively new long legs. He was much taller then he was three years ago, he now stood mere four inches shorter then Tezuka, who was 6'3.

Kaidoh sat uneasily in his seat, wishing he had something important to say.

Tezuka watched the snake boy scrunch his eyes, as though trying to think of something to say. In all honesty, half the reason Tezuka liked the boy more then all the other new members was his habit of being quiet. Kaidoh didn't speak unless spoken to directly, or else most times he was simply quite.

Tezuka enjoyed this, when everything and everyone was loud and screaming, hurting his ears, Kaidoh was simply silent.

Kaidoh closed his eyes, basking in the cool air. He too hated the heat; it made him irritable and short-tempered. Kaidoh couldn't help but notice how strange Tezukas car smelled, it reminded him of the smell of old books…

Tezuka could see in Kaidohs eyebrows that he had noticed the smell. He had no idea why his car smelled like old books.

Charcoal. Tezuka couldn't help looking from the road to the younger boy in his car with his eyes closed. Charcoal, the boy smelled like charcoal…Tezuka leaned in closer, taking in a big whiff from the air around the dozing man. He held it in his lungs until he was sure he was accurate, Inui would have been proud. Strange that a teenage boy should smell like that…

A blush spread over Tezukas face as he realized what he had just done, even in the name of science and a bit of curiosity, he had sniffed another boy, and found himself almost intoxicated by the smell.

The blond pushed his bangs out of his eyes, it was far to hot for those kinds of thoughts.

Kaidoh suddenly felt hotter, like something in his chest was on fire, and it wasn't particularly uncomfortable, in fact, it was sort of…nice.

They didn't speak. Kaidoh didn't ask how Tezuka knew where he lived.

Sometimes meaningful information should stay meaningless.

Tezuka watched the boy get out of the car the same way he got in, too graceful, like a cat. Strange, considering he was constantly referred to as a snake. It had been three years, and he had watched him grow the whole time, and yet he had somehow…missed it.

Tezuka watched him too long, watched him walk to his door, the way he held his school bag, long fingers, perfect for tennis, among other things.

"Ahhg." He leaned his head up against the steering wheel, glasses sliding out of place.

"Far to strange for a teenage boy." He mumbled to himself before speeding off.

Tezuka didn't sleep well that night. When he was sleeping his dreams were filled with heat. Hands wandering over his body, touching him in places that forced him to bite down on his lips. Long lovely fingers, bending into them, begging them for more.

When he wasn't sleeping his eyes were closed, trying desperately to put a face to the fingers, while wrapping his fingers around himself.

Only the nightstand clock witnessed it, watching curiously as he touched himself, like all the times before. Only now a name crawled past his lips, the owner of all the fingers.

"Kaidoh…"

No, Tezuka did not sleep all that well that night.

* * *

I know, short, so sad. Tell me if you like and I'll keep going, and if you don't like it...I will move onto something else that amuses me...REVIEW!!! HA Fixed! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so yeah, I kind of wander from the concept in this chapter…these two are just so cute! Fixed!

* * *

Kaidoh didn't dislike the feeling of the eyes on his back as he walked into his house. However, it made him curious to no end.

Being in the car with Tezuka made him feel odd, itchy to be exact. For some strange reason the whole time he felt compelled to scratch the back of his neck, and he had no idea why.

And the heat in his stomach had yet to fade away.

"Tezuka…" Upon speaking his name out loud a harsh blush spread into Kaidoh's face and his chest got even hotter.

Hazue watched curiously as his brother walked into the house, stared into space for a bit, blushed, and then rushed into his room like he was on fire. Of course, the young boy simply had to investigate.

He followed his older brother to his room, jumping a bit as his brother slammed the door. Now Hazue knew something was wrong, door slamming was how teenagers voiced that something was wrong with them.

Hazue opened the door carefully, peaking in. His brother was laying face first on his bed, smothering his face with his pillow, arms and legs spread and falling of the sides.

Teenagers were strange.

"Big brother?" Hazue asked, walking into Kaorus' room and closing the door.

"What?" Kaidoh didn't move, kept his head in the pillow, he liked it there. His heart was beating too fast; he had to slow it down.

"What's wrong?" Hazue walked over and took a seat at the foot of his brother's bed, pushing on it, shaking it, hoping to get his brother to lift his head.

"Why does something have to be wrong." Sometimes Kaidoh hated Hazue; the boy had a way of getting things out of him, things that were best left secrets. The boy just knew how to get under his skin.

"Something is always wrong with you." The small boy declared, climbing onto his brothers back, pulling at the back of his shirt, all wet and stick from sweat, more then usual. Hazue knew Kaoru hated the heat; it made him weak and honest.

"Please go away Hazue." He just desperately wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, his very confusing and completely inappropriate thoughts.

"Please big brother?" He asked again, in his sweetest most understanding voice. He hated seeing his brother like this.

Kaoru sighed deeply into his pillow, the hot air from his mouth making the pillow nearly intolerable, but he refused to move.

"I think I'm in love." Kaidoh regretted the words the second they left his mouth. He couldn't possible be in love, he had known his captain for three years and never had any feelings for him whatsoever and now he says he's in love…

"Love?" This was new for Hazue, he had expected that some classmates had made fun of him or something, or he had simply had a bad day, but love…

"No, not love, I lied, I'm wrong." Kaidoh tried desperately to get his words back into his mouth and hide them in his guts with everything else.

"Big brother…" Hazue ran his hands through his brother's hair, petting him like a cat. Hazue sometimes couldn't help but hate the world for what it did to his brother. His brother was a sensitive soul, and easily hurt, though he didn't act like it.

"It's going to be okay." Hazue tried to reassure his brother.

"No it's not!" The yell was barely a yell from around the pillow, more like an angry whisper.

"Why?" He laid down on his brothers back. Kaoru lied when he said he hated this.

"Just…because…I don't what to talk about it." Kaidoh pulled his face out of his pillow, sucking in new air.

"I love you." Hazue whispered.

"I love you too." Kaidoh closed his eyes, the heat suffocating him and sucking the energy out of him.

They fell asleep like that, the afternoon heat taking the very life from them.

Kaidohs dreams were much less perverse, but still scary and confusing.

* * *

Tell me there not adorable? I promise the next chapter there will be some sexual tension. Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm going someplace! No sex yet, patience people, it will come, it will come. Fixed!

* * *

Tezuka looked at his reflection. He looked terrible, about as good as he felt.

All the while he brushed his teeth he couldn't stop thinking it.

'Should I pick him up?' He wondered. Kaidoh was practically on his way to school, it would be no problem taking the boy to school. 'I wonder if he will still smell like charcoal?'

Tezuka submersed his face into the sink; he kept getting stranger and stranger.

Kaidoh threw the alarm clock at the wall, however, it refused to stop shrilling.

"Please stop." He mumbled as he crawled across the floor to where he had thrown it, and threw it again.

'Ah, sweet silence,' completely disregarding the fact that he was slumped in the corner of his room on the floor, he closed his eyes, curled up, and fell swiftly back to sleep.

"Big brother get up!" Hazue screamed from the bathroom, familiar with the sound an alarm clock made when being hurled violently at a wall.

His brother was simply incapable of getting up in the morning without a ruckus.

Eventually the boy slithered into the shower. Whatever dreams Kaidoh had were lost.

Kaidoh pulled his pants on, while lying on his floor, eyes still closed. Along with heat, the boy also detested mornings.

"Kaoru are you ready to go yet?" His mother shouted.

"Yes!" In all honesty Kaidoh had no idea if he was ready, for all he knew he wasn't even wearing a shirt as he walked down the stairs to leave. Personally, it was far to early for him to be thinking.

Kaidoh never tied his shoes in the morning, too complicated; he just slipped them on and stumbled out the door, eyes barely open.

He didn't used to be like this, but around fifteen his body just…melted. He got lazy and tired at nearly all times; he put things off and barely jogged anymore. Apparently though, courtesy of his brothers Internet research, this was entirely normal. Which relived a great deal of stress from the older boys shoulders when he was informed, and he promptly thereafter, went upstairs and took a nap.

Kaidoh, as per usual, tripped on the third step of the stairs, stumbling.

"Stupid…step…" His words are also not coherent at this time of the morning. The mornings simply did not kiss his cheek sweetly; they smacked him in the face with gusto.

Tezuka watched even more curiously then the day before as the bandana clad boy stumbled, almost drunkenly down his front steps, mumbling. He suddenly didn't at all regret his decision to come pick the boy up from his house. He was almost angry with himself that he had missed this side of Kaidoh for all those years.

"Do you want a ride to school, Kaidoh?" He shouted out the window.

The boy nearly fell over, looking up abruptly from his feet, eyes straining in the light. Tezuka…

"What?" Too early.

Tezuka giggled from behind his hand, he certainly did like this new Kaidoh. "Get in," he ordered, opening the door for the other boy.

Kaidoh, devoid of an idea of what was going on around him, got in the car.

Tezuka watch, utterly amused as the boy, in this order, literally fell into his seat, closed the door on his foot, pulled his foot in, closed the door again, put on his seat belt, leaned against the window, and fell asleep.

"Kaidoh?" Tezuka asked curiously. "Kaidoh?"

The boy did not stir.

He truly was beautiful when his eyes were closed. Tezuka bit down on his finger, he should not be looking at another boy like this, it was simply to early, and once again, very strange.

"Why do you do these things to me?" Tezuka asked the sleeping boy, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm sorry…"

Tezuka jumped a bit.

"Kaidoh?"

"I didn't mean to."

Tezuka looked at the boy harder, he appeared to be asleep, his breathing was even and calm.

"Didn't mean to what?"

No answer.

"Didn't mean to-" Tezuka cut himself off. What he was doing was wrong; he shouldn't be prying into the other boy's head like that. It was wrong, and it made him feel…dirty.

'What are you doing to me?' Tezuka couldn't help but wonder, all these strange thoughts, running around in his head, all because he took the boy home.

The softness of his skin, his long fingers, his small nose, his sad eyes, all of it make him…hot. It scared him too.

Curled up against the window Kaidoh slept on, dreaming. Tezuka stood in front of him, blue eyes piercing into him, cutting him up. And all Kaidoh could do, was melt in his hands. It was a sweet dream.

* * *

Look, its longish! Review 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: dude I'm on a motherfucking roll! HA I know, no sex, there will be sex, relax…Fixed!

* * *

"Get up Kaidoh, we're here."

Tezuka shook the sleeping boys shoulder, trying to wake him.

"'Kay."

Tezuka was honestly startled as the boy climbed out of his car, he had expected a bit more shoving on his part.

"Sorry."

Tezuka froze as Kaidoh spoke, had he heard him?

"S-sorry for what?"

"Falling asleep in your car, being a bother." Kaidoh looked at the ground as Tezuka locked his car, hoping that the older boy would not be cross with him.

"Why would I care about that?"

Kaidoh wanted to bury himself in a hole and die in it, why would he care? He was so stupid sometimes, asking such stupid questions.

"You awake now?" Tezuka looked almost worriedly at the smaller boy.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine now…" Kaidoh began to follow the taller boy into the school, still looking down. The funny feeling from yesterday was back, only worse, it felt like his entire body was on fire.

Tezuka took a deep breath; he suddenly felt fifteen all over again.

"I-I can take you to and from school everyday if you want, you're on my way." It sounded stupid when it came out.

Kaidohs eyes widened, the other boy was willing to take him home, and drive him to school, even though he had acted so strange yesterday, and fallen asleep that morning?

"Yes," he looked back at the ground. "I would like that very much, thanks." Like that very much? Who says that? Kaidoh suddenly wanted his hole back.

"Kaidoh!"

Kaidoh jumped as he heard his name being called.

Inui watched curiously as Kaidoh and Tezuka arrived to school together.

"Um, I will see you later captain." Kaidoh nearly sprinted to Inui's side, wanting desperately to get away from the blue-eyed boy before he had a change to say something stupid again.

Tezuka watched Kaidoh run to Inui's side, and found himself hissing deeply. He did not like that; he did not like that at all.

Kaidoh was his.

Tezuka winced, the odd thoughts wouldn't stop.

He didn't pay attention in any of his classes.

Kaidoh paid no attention all day as well, and caught himself on more then one occasion wondering what Tezuka was doing.

"Tezuka, are you feeling all right?"

Tezuka looked up from his untouched lunch at Oishi, who was looking horribly worried at him, with Eiji by his side.

"I'm perfectly fine." He forced a bite of his sandwich into his mouth, it made his stomach hurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

Yelling was a bad idea, it only made Oishi more concerned.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He pried.

Tezuka couldn't stand it anymore; he laid his head down in his arms on his desk. He was tired as all hell, dreamed of another man, and he was pretty sure his head was going to explode any minute now.

"I can't." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Oishi placed a hand on his captions shoulder, wondering what in the world could break their brave captain down.

"Sorry." Fake self-pity was a low blow on Tezukas part, now Oishi would spend the rest of the day feeling guilty.

"Oh, no captain I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." Oishi apologized, looking back at Eiji, his face filled with concern as well.

The three sat in silence for the rest of the lunch period, Tezuka kept his head down, his food untouched.

Kaidoh felt bad for not wanting to eating one bite of the food his mother made him, instead he just stared blindly at it.

"Hey Mamushi if you're not going to eat that, I would be happy to." Momoshiro commented from the table behind him.

On any other day Kaidoh would have told the other boy to go to hell, but today he simply didn't have the energy, or felt the need to yell at the other boy, he simply wanted his food, and if he gave it to him, he would go away.

"Here." Kaidoh handed Momo his lunch and turned back around.

"You serious?" Momoshiro asked, "You poisened it didn't you?"

"Fine, don't eat it." Kaidoh made a move to take the food back, but Momoshiro pulled it back to himself.

"No, no I'll eat it." He declared, watching almost a little scared as the other boy turned back around and laid his head down in his arms.

Momo took a seat next the sallow boy, looking strangely at him.

"What?" Kaidoh hated the feeling of someone staring at him. Except Tezuka…that one time…

"What's the matter with you?" A genuine concern was heard in Momoshiro's voice. It was strange seeing his rival so unwell.

"Nothing, go away."

"No."

"Please?"

The please caught Momoshiro ridiculously off guard, he had never heard Kaidoh say please, at least, not to him.

"No, really, you okay man? Maybe you should go home if you don't feel well." Momoshiro would have laughed if someone told him that day he was going to be worried about Kaidoh.

Kaidoh also found Momoshiros worry bizarre.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Momo sat next to Kaidoh for the rest of lunch, watching silently as the boy cradled his head in his arms.

* * *

Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: all right, this time its fucking right! freaking giant ass chunk missing and i (mumble mumble mumble)...fixed

* * *

By the time practice came both Tezuka and Kaidoh were unbelievably antsy.

Worried looks continued to fall on both Kaidoh and Tezuka all practice; it was unbearably bothersome for both of them.

"Kaidoh, would you like to practice with me?"

Kaidoh smiled as Inui placed his hand on his shoulder. The older boy had always had a soft spot for Kaidoh, and Kaidoh had one for Inui. Inui was the first person to ever care for him, really care for him, besides family. Inui worried, watched over him, and told him he was doing well when he was.

"Why were you with Tezuka this morning?" Inui asked, serving the ball.

Kaidoh looked up, surprised. Had Inui noticed how he felt about their captain?

"What?"

"You arrived to school together, why?"

"Um…he gave me a ride to school."

"Oh, I see. That was nice of him."

Kaidoh let out a deep sigh of relief, glad that the other boy had not suspected anything.

"You keep watching Kaidoh, tell me why?"

Tezuka jumped at the voice.

"I don't know what your talking about." Tezuka lied, and not very well at that.

Fuji smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around the captain's shoulders, whispering into his ear.

"Do you love him?"

Tezuka pulled away as if Fuji had just caught on fire. How did the boy do that? It was like he could read minds or something.

"I can." Fuji smiled a twisted little smile.

"I-I don't-…." Tezuka let his hair fall into his eyes. "How do you know?"

"Oh, I see now." Fuji pulled Tezuka off the courts and into the changing room. He loved these sorts of games.

"Do you love Kaidoh Kaoru?" Fuji asked, eyes open.

"I don't know!" Tezuka was too frustrated to be played with, and he slouched down on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, grabbing his throbbing head. "Please just tell me, I can't stand it anymore!"

"Poor baby." Fuji patted Tezuka on the head.

"Does he make your stomach hurt?"

A nod.

"Does he make you feel strange?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Dreams?"

"…Yes"

"Yes, you love him."

Tezuka shot up from the ground, surprising Fuji.

"That can't be all, I can't just love him just like that!" Tezuka shouted.

"Yes you can, and you do." Fuji ran his hands through the suffering boys hair.

"I don't feel well…" Tezuka complained, leaning against the changing room wall, pushing his fingers against his forehead.

"Ah, young love." Fuji left the boy in the changing room, giving him some time to think.

Outside Kaidoh watched furiously as Fuji lead Tezuka into the changing room and closed the door. What were they doing?

"Kaidoh?"

The bandana boy turned abruptly, Inui looked frustrated with him. He had missed a very easy shot.

"Are you feeling all right?" Inui knew what the boy had been looking at, and was certainly not all right with it. Kaidoh was his, and no one else's.

"I'm…I don't feel very well actually…" It wasn't a ploy, Kaidoh told himself, he really wasn't feeling well. He was hungry and hot and his head was hurting.

"Perhaps you should sit down then."

"Yeah." Kaidoh walked over to one of the benches in the shade and sat down, covering his eyes with his arm.

Fuji watched, giddy, at the two suffering boys. "Ah, young love." He laughed to himself.

* * *

...do whatever you want 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:...reposting is taking for fucking ever...Fixed!

* * *

Kaidoh and Tezuka dragged themselves into the car. It had been a bad day for both of them. Both of them simply wanted it to be over.

"Are you feeling all right?" Tezuka asked, the boy looked about as bad off as him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kaidoh lied, just wanting to go to sleep.

They crawled into the car, closed their eyes, and basked in the silence.

Tezuka smelled charcoal again. It was intoxicating.

"Kaidoh, can we stay like this for a bit." Tezuka closed his eyes, relaxing in the evening light.

"That's fine." Kaidoh liked the silence.

Tezuka couldn't help but watch Kaidoh close his eyes and lean back against his seat, obviously dead tired. Kaidoh yawned softly and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, reminding Tezuka of a cat.

"You're strange." 'Holy Crap!' Tezuka's hands flew over his mouth. Had he just said that? By the heartbroken look on Kaidohs face, he had.

Oh God.

"I'm-I-s-sorry." Kaidoh stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. He was going to cry, and he didn't even understand why.

"No! No I didn't mean it like that- I mean…" This was it; this was his chance, to tell him. To tell him he loved him and even though they just barely gotten to know each other he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

Tezuka cleared his throat of his fear, blinked hard, wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked back into Kaidohs eyes.

"I-I think I- that I love you." Tezuka looked away from the boy. "I know, Okay, that it's crazy and abrupt and that there's no way you could possible love me too and I'm probably just going crazy and-and I'm sorry."

Silence.

There were tears in Tezukas eyes.

Fingers. Long fingers. Going through his hair. Hot lips on his. The smell of charcoal all around him, the taste of plastic in his mouth. Intoxicating.

Tezuka pulled Kaidoh closer, pulling him onto his lap, running his fingers along the boys back.

Mouths bit greedily over one another, desperate for a taste, tongues were tangled and jaws were stretched.

Kaidoh pulled away.

"Wh-what?" Tezuka asked, running his hands over Kaidohs hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- didn't mean to do…that, I just- I'm sorry-I-"

Tezuka pulled the boy back onto his face, unable to stand it anymore. He slid his fingers under Kaidohs shirts, running them over his nipples. The boy moaned into his mouth, back arching. It wasn't that it felt that good, it was that it was happening.

"Ah, ahhh." Tezuka moaned as Kaidoh bit down on his neck.

Hands all over. So good.

"No-no wait. Stop- stop, Kaidoh, wait." Tezuka pulled the boy off his chest, his breath caught in his throat.

He truly was beautiful. His face flushed, panting, his eyes filled with passion, his body perfect in everyway.

"You…you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Kaidoh blushed, casting his head to the side. "You're lying."

"No, no I'm not, I would never lie to you." Tezuka ran his fingers over Kaidohs cheek, basking in the moment. "I just want to look at you all night."

Kaidoh blushed deeper and buried himself into Tezukas chest, his hormones calming down. Tezuka wrapped his arms around his newest and most precious treasure.

"Can I…can I kiss you again?" Kaidoh asked.

Tezuka placed a hand atop the boy's head. "I don't think that's a very good idea; I don't think I will able to stop myself a second time."

"Tomorrow?"

How could he have let this treasure pass by his eyes for so many years? "Yes, today, tomorrow, and every day after that."

"My stomach doesn't hurt anymore…" Kaidoh whispered. In fact he had never felt so damn good in his life. It was like this horribly great weight had been lifted off of him.

"Yeah, mine too." Tezuka continued to rub the smaller boys back.

"I-I love you Tezuka…"

"I love you Kaidoh."

* * *

please review...so much hard work... 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: meh...Fixed!

* * *

Kaidoh sat, fascinated by the way their fingers looked entwined with one another. The off colored flesh, his light tan completely offset by Tezuka's pale fingers. The utter oddness of it made Kaidoh smile to himself.

Tezuka watched both the road and his new treasure, innocently smiling as thought he thought he was not being watched.

Tezuka squirmed, his erection still yearning to be touched. Kaidoh, still shaking, pulled their joined hands closer to him, as though trying to get a better look, and make sure they were real.

Hair mussed, the smell of sweat surrounding them, unspoken passions, untouched bodies, perfection.

"I don't want to go." Kaidoh complained as his home got closer and closer. He very much liked where he was, safe and whole. With the boy he…loved, with the boy he loved so much it filled him up to his fingertips.

"You…need to." Tezuka looked at their hands then too, they did look odd together, long and awkward, boy hands never looked right together.

Denying passion and lust, almost unthinkable for teenagers, Kaidoh opened the door.

Fingers still together, as though permanently connected. They could only wish.

"Tomorrow, you promised me tomorrow."

"Promise, I will come get you, I will…be there." Tezuka wanted nothing more then to pull the boy back into his car, pull him into his arm, shout 'Mine!' and drive off into the unforgiving summer night.

Time felt abnormal, this moment was not meant to end like this, it was meant to end with raw hickies and swollen lips.

Kaidoh wanted to stay, and steal from this moment as much as he could, take with him all of it.

Fingers untwined.

Lips met one last time in passion. One final taste, a sweet sweet good night.

Kaidoh pulled away fast, and closed the door, barricading them. Tezuka watched as the boy smiled and ran his fingers down the window, leaving marks, steaming.

"Goodnight." Tezuka mouthed through the glass.

"Goodnight." The boy turned and walked away, looking back every step. Fingers still shaking.

"My love…" Tezuka whispered to himself as Kaidoh closed his front door, disappearing.

That night there was no shame in Tezuka, no wonderment nor confutation. Past love songs that once meant nothing played in his head.

His mother and father watched bewildered as their very serious and responsible son glided into the house an hour late, eyes sparkling.

"What do you suppose that was about?" The father asked.

The mother shook her head at her husband. "Well isn't it obvious, our son is in love."

"Love?"

"Yes."

Tezuka fell on his bed, stuffed his head into his pillow, and smiled. His whole body tingling, his lips raw, the smell of Kaidoh, of the charcoal still surrounding him, the taste of plastic hovered in his mouth.

That night his dreams were not so strange, but just as hot.

Kaidoh fell back hard against the front door, his legs nearly giving out under him. He was on fire, and he fucking loved it.

"Kaoru?"

Hazue watched from the hall as his brother stared of into space, looking as though he was going to cry.

Kaidoh didn't hear his name being called as he glided up the stairs into his room, his shoes still on, forgotten.

Hazue watched his brother with more curiosity then the day before, and peeked in on his parents to make sure they hadn't heard Kaidoh come home, and ran upstairs to his brother's room.

"Big brother?" Hazue opened the door and walked into his brother's room, only to jump surprised. His brother was looking at his reflection in the mirror. His brother hated the mirror, Hazue had no idea why, all he knew was he did.

"Kaoru?"

Kaidoh looked to the door, at his brother, eyes sparkling, face cocked, smiling almost shyly.

"He loves me back." He whispered, as though almost ashamed.

Hazue walked into the room and closed the door. He had never seen his brother so…happy before.

"Who?"

"Tezuka."

Hazue was thrown. "Your captain!?"

"Yes, are you angry with me for that?" Kaidoh asked, not wanting to be ashamed of, scared almost.

"What? No!" Hazue nearly shouted, running up to his brother and hugging his waste. "No, I love you."

Thrilled, Kaidoh pulled his little brother up into the air and swung him around. Sometimes he adored his little brother.

"I'm in love, I'm in love!" He shouted.

* * *

review 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N...fssss. Fixed

* * *

Days passed like years for the young lovers.

Tezuka would watch, amused beyond reason every morning as Kaidoh would stumble out of his house and into his car, where fingers would wander and yawns would be swallowed.

Fingers soon got passed cloth and buttons, and would wander free flesh. Buried in the back seat, windows covered in steam.

"Tezuka, wait-" Kaidoh gasped sharply as Tezuka licked at his cock. Kaidoh always asked him to stop; it was a lie every time.

Kaidoh would shiver and moan as Tezuka went down on him, mumbling uncontrollably.

"I couldn't ask you, it was…please-don't, there was no time, and I-I." And so on until he came.

Tezuka was different, more broad and aggressive. Rather liking to dig his finger nails in then stroking lightly.

The first time they had sex was at Tezukas house, they had skipped practice.

Kaidoh was scared, constantly asking Tezuka to stop, constantly needing reassurance.

"Not the tip," he would moan into Tezuka's necks. "Can't stand it."

Tezuka would run his fingers over Kaidoh over and over again, loving the sounds he made, the half words.

The first time Tezuka fingers entered the boy, he went white.

"Kaidoh, are you all right? Does it hurt? Tell me?"

"I-I should have asked first, it has-has nothing to do with you-ah"

"You like it?" Tezuka confirmed, knowing the sounds.

A shaky nod against his neck. Kaidoh twisted his fingers into Tezukas hair, biting his lip, biting Tezukas lip. Biting biting biting. His jaw opening and closing over flesh, moaning out odd words.

Tezuka loved it, placing his fingers in his lovers' mouth and having him gnaw on them.

"Please, cant stand it-ah-have had it-none, ah ah, nothing at all."

Tezuka entered him, and tasted white.

Tight all over, plastic, charcoal. Kaidoh moaning and squirming under him, begging him to move, in his own strange language.

So many colors.

Tezuka bent deeper into Kaidoh. In and out. So tight, so good, he could barely stand it. The pleasure all around him, it made him want to scream.

"More, more!" Kaidoh would shout, pulling at Tezukas hair.

They were not pretty or graceful. They were awkward and strange; their bodies shook and pivoted. They would lose the motion, pull out all the way, and bend themselves into painful positions.

Hickys and scratch marks all over them. Too hard to think of the penalty and consequences, in the pleasure, they were drowning.

"Kaidoh, wait I-I'm, enh enhh…" So much all around them.

Cocks hardened and stretched. Foreskins were pulled back, sweet spots found. Eye contacts were broken, erections arched into rogue fingers, backs bent past pillows. Bangs stuck to Kaidohs with sweat, getting into his eyes. Tezuka couldn't stop twitching, knees, shoulders, ankles.

Fingers grabbed flesh, skin was torn. Covered in red, so much so they could taste it. Red and white tasted like plastic. Tezuka couldn't get enough of the taste that Kaidoh gave off.

Neither was loud as they came.

Curled into one another's arms in the sheets, the smell of sex swimming around them, sweat drying, cum hardening and pulling at their hair. Tezuka would run his fingers down Kaidohs back, down the bends, over the new red marks that lined his back, his handy work.

He reclaimed his treasure every time.

"I love you, I love you so much I could die." He would confess every time.

Kaidoh, fighting off sleep would mumble back incoherent words of love.

Tezuka would watch him sleep, still twitching. Until he too would fall asleep.

Only outside behind a pair of binoculars a pair of rectangular glasses fogged up with tears. He had been betrayed, and Tezuka would pay.

* * *

you know what, do whatever the hell you want, I dont give a damn anymore...so tired... 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sex with absolutely no justification behind it, if you've read before, this is new

* * *

Kaidoh leaned deeper into Tezukas hand, the other one over his mouth, keeping his quite. 

"God I love you, I love you so much." Tezuka moaned into Kaidohs ear, hips shifting more the other boys' pelvis.

"In me, please…" Kaidoh whimpered around the fingers in his mouth.

Tezuka looked around the library to make sure no one was around. Doubtable, they were in the cooking section, quite possibly the most pointless section of reading material on the planet. Tezuka had snuck up on Kaidoh as the boy honestly tried to study for a test he had in twenty minutes. That aspiration was shattered when a slim white hand slithered down his pants from under the table.

Seeing no one, he pulled down Kaidohs pants and lifted him up against the wall. Kaidoh griped at the bookshelf behind him like it was a lifeline.

Tezuka leaned into the boy, bit down on his neck, and pushed himself into the other boy, who bit back.

Kaidoh moaned and squirmed under Tezuka, mumbling like always.

Tezuka moved more gracefully now, knowing exactly where Kaidohs sweet spots were. Kaidoh kept his head down, hair in his face, he hated being watched.

The world seemed to shift into an entirely different orbit at times like this.

Kaidoh got louder as the pleasure grew, and Tezuka was forced to put one of his hands on the boys mouth to keep him from making too much noise.

Kaidoh could hardly hold himself up, he was shaking so hard. A book on how to fry the perfect meal fell to the floor.

Tezuka pulled out and pulled Kaidoh from the shelf.

"Why-eh." And was entered again.

Kaidoh griped the book case harder, the "Art Of Fresh Fruit" fell the floor as well. Fingers still in his mouth, Kaidoh moaned low into them.

"I-I unh ah."

They came.

To this day, the "Magic of Flan" is still covered in old semen, and no one has ever noticed.

-

Kaidoh ran his fingers over the hickies he knew covered his neck. Kaidoh loved his hickies in a strange and off-putting way.

"It means I belong…" He once mumbled into Tezukas pillow.

The boy adored them. He admired them in the mirror alone in his room with an almost sad smile on his face.

Tezuka understood his lovers need to be owned just enough so that he could ignore it when he saw Kaidoh running his fingers over the bruises again and again.

"No one else can have me."

Tezuka would have questioned it harder, if it hadn't been for Inui.

* * *

told you. i just love hickies, thats the only reason i wrote the second part. i justify nothing 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ...sad. Fixed

* * *

Tezuka had known about Inui's love for Kaidoh from the very beginning. It had been easy to ignore, for a time. However, recently Inui had been pushing it. His hands wandered farther and farther on Kaidoh's body then ever before, his words had gotten slower, and his eyes much braver.

Confrontation led to confrontation.

"He knows!" Kaidoh yelled, not used to yelling, it comes out funny.

"I know he knows, I told you!" Tezuka shouted back, used to shouting, it comes out perfect.

"You're lying, he would never say that, he told me so!" So much passion, angry words. "He said that he was happy for me, how could you say---What you said!?"

"He's trying to take you away from me!" Desperation, in its purist form, not diluted at all. "He said he would steal you from me!" It's toxic.

"Inui is my friend! He would never do that! I don't understand why you're saying these things about him…" Out of air, it's far too toxic to breath.

"Don't you see Kaidoh? It's working now!" Alone in the house, no one to stop them, a house on fire.

"This is your fault, not his!" Kaidoh can get very tall, when he really wants to.

"He's nothing but a bastard! He told me so himself! That man is not your friend!"

"You don't even know him! He's my Best Friend!"

"No he's not, he just wants to fuck you!" Slander, to get the point across, teenagers.

Slap in the face, didn't see it coming. Maybe saw a bit, but couldn't move fast enough, full contact. The concept hurts more then the pain.

"Take it back." Kaidoh. Hard, demanding. Teeth gritting under the pressure.

"No." Can't look back now, faces to the side get stuck there sometimes. "He's using you."

"You're wrong."

Hands in his hair, pulling at the roots. "Don't you get it?" Whimpering. "Don't you see? He wants you for himself."

"You're wrong Tezuka." Picking up his pieces, books, racket, jacket, pride, passion, truths, and chunks torn from his spine.

"I'm not wrong Kaidoh." Tezuka still can't look up, he is stuck. "Why can't you see it? What he's doing to us?"

"Why can't you see that he's not?" All of his pieces gathered, he moves towards the door.

"I love you Kaidoh, I love you so much I could die…" The usual confession, so much more heart felt, heartbreaking. Things are always sadder when necks hang to face feet.

It's wrong.

The closing of a door, in the toxic air, stuck with all his pieces, Teszuka can't see straight.

He couldn't be alone; he didn't so alone real good.

That night tore Tezuka into a thousand pieces.

It was like everything in him was broken and coiled around something else, like any second now he was going to snap. Snap. And fall to his knees, and …never get up again…

Tezuka couldn't stand it, he couldn't stop shaking. It hurt everywhere.

Fingers holding desperately on anything they wrapped around. Pillows, sheets, bed posts, shame, masks, lies.

"Please I'm so sorry Kaidoh…so sorry." He could barely breath. A choked sob broke past his throat, drool that tasted like bile ran down his chin. He wrapped his hands around himself, clawing into his own shoulders. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, please come back now…"

He had never lied to Kaidoh.

He did…

Love him …

So much….

That he could…

He really could…

Drop the ground and…

Die…

* * *

...review... 


End file.
